Price for Equality
by Echo Hayabusa
Summary: Minato Namikaze had no choice but to seal the Kyuubi into his daughter. He raised his children with love, and equals. And he had little choice to send one to Hozukijo over the other. There, Naruto had little choice to become something more. Something greater. The Bane of the Shinobi world. The equalizer. Amon. Naruto being a cross between Amon and Bane.


A motorized vehicle ran rough shot over a rather rocky terrain. Inside of the vehicle, three men sat, handcuffed, with black hoods over their skulls. The hoods were incomplete without eye and breathing holes. The three were guarded by two males of an unknown militia unit. Their persons were donned with highly technologically advanced weaponry.

The vehicle itself was operated by another, third, member of the same militia unit. And, beside him, sat yet another man. Though, unrelated to the militia unit itself, the bespectacled glanced to and fro, almost as if he were anxious about something. Despite this fact, the vehicle kept moving in a direct line towards its destination.

Their destination, an airstrip that overlooked a devastated grey village, held the image of a man dressed in a business type suit, flanked by more men of the same militia unit as those within the vehicle, standing in front of a rather large aircraft. The vehicle came to a harsh stop in front of the business dressed man.

The two males that had guarded the three, apparent, hostages leapt from the motorized vehicle while the driver forced the bespectacled man out of it. "Dr. Yakushi, I'm SIA." The business like man spoke, nodding with his head. "That means," The words were drawn out, almost as if the business man believed his acquaintance to be stupid, "Sky Investigation Agency."

"I'm well aware." Dr. Yakushi responded, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "You've been able to keep your technology secret from the main Shinobi villages. But us smaller villages that surround you? I'd dare say that we've paid better attention to the likes of you, and Snow Country." The SIA agent shrugged in response, stepping forwards to the driver.

"You can't keep such technology secret forever. We're well aware of that fact, and we've come to accept it." With these words, a briefcase left his hands and entered those of the navigator of the motorized vehicle.

"He wasn't alone." The driver spoke as he turned the briefcase over in his grip before allowing his arm to fall down to his side with it. The SIA agents brow furrowed in confusion as he observed the three hooded figures. Eyes darting back to Dr. Yakushi, the agent began to speak once again.

"You don't get to bring friends." The SIA agent admonished harshly as the bespectacled man shook his head violently.

"They are _not_ my friends."

"Don't worry your pretty little head." The driver spoke, in an almost exasperated tone. "There's no charge for these three."

"And just why would I want these three?" The SIA agent returned to the driver angrily.

"They were trying to grab your prize." The driver returned as he allowed a smile to slip over his features. "They work for the mercenary. The masked man." At the name, the SIA agent's eyes widened. A giddy expression overcame his features as he fought to keep a grin from spreading across lips.

"Amon?" At the driver's nod of confirmation, the business like man turned to the militia guards that flanked him. "Get 'em all on board. I'll call this in."

It wasn't long until the plan that had set on the airstrip had become airborne. It struggled to fly hazardously over the snow capped mountains. Inside of the aircraft, the three men, still handcuffed and with the hoods over their skulls, had been kneeled down beside the cargo door. The SIA agent stepped forwards, grabbing the first of the hooded men.

"What do you think you're doing in the middle of my operation?" The agent questioned harshly, his tone little less than angry. The first of the hooded men spoke not a word. This prompted the agent to unseal one of his weapons, a handgun imported directly from the Snow Country.

"Now, let me fill you in on the details here." The agent spoke, waving the weapon, though none of the men could see it under their hoods. "The flight plan I just filed with my agency lists me, my men, and Dr. Yakushi here. But only one of you." Walking to the Cargo door, the SIA agent opened it.

The Special Forces militia that had boarded the plane with the agent lifted the first hooded man up, dangling his head from the cargo door as said agent screamed over the roaring winds. "The first one that talks gets to stay on my aircraft!" At these words, the SIA agent cocked his handgun. "So… Who paid you to grab Dr. Yakushi!"

None of the three men stated a word. Gritting his teeth, the agent fired his weapon past the first hooded man's skull. The Special Forces unit pulled the man back into the aircraft, making sure to club him quite. "He didn't fly too good!" The SIA agent cried out, trying to convince the men he was taking pleasure in killing them. "Who wants to try next!?"

At these words, the militia moved forwards and grabbed the second hooded man before dangling him from the Cargo door in the exact same manner as the first. "Tell me about Amon! Why does he wear the mask!?" The imprisoned man said nothing, which caused the agent to cock his weapon, pressing it to the man's skull. Said man still said nothing at all.

"Lot of loyalty for a hired gun!" The SIA agent cried out over the winds. At these words, the third hooded man was prompted to finally break his vow of silence.

"Or he's wondering why someone would shoot a man before throwing him out of an aeroplane." At the hooded man's words, the SIA agent closed the Cargo door.

"Wise guy, huh? Well… at least you can talk." As the agent spoke, he walked around to the front of the prisoner. The man was a pretty decent height, but it was his overall build that shocked the agent. His muscles were the majority of his entire mass it seemed. "Who are you?" the business like man questioned.

"We are nothing." The man replied simply. "We are the dirt beneath your feet. And no one cared who I was until I put on the mask…" The agent glanced to his militia, wary, before he approached the man. Reaching forwards, he removed the black hood from the man's skull. Donned on his face was a pale mask with golden outlines. And at the top was a large red circle.

The eyes behind the mask were harsh, cold. A shocking blue that seemed to be made of steel and ice. "Who we are does not matter." Amon continued harshly, glaring at the SIA agent. "What matters is our plan." The agent glanced around the edges of the mask, seemingly fascinated.

"If I pull this off, will you die?"

"It would be painful to my pride only. It would cause me no physical or internal damage." Amon returned evenly with the slightest of careless shrugs.

"You're a big guy-" The agent began, though his sentence was quickly intercepted by one from the mask wearing prisoner.

"For you." The SIA agent glanced around at his militia team, seemingly unnerved by the statement.

"Was being caught part of your plan?"

"Of course." Amon returned evenly, glaring harshly at the business like man. "Dr. Yakushi refused our offer in favor of yours. We had to know what he told you about us."

"Nothing!" Dr. Yakushi cried out as he fidgeted with his glasses nervously. "I said nothing!"

"Why not just ask him?" The agent question.

"He would not have told us." Amon replied simply, his eyes never leaving Yakushi's own.

"You have methods." The interrogator would be returned as Amon's attention was finally dragged back to him.

"Him I need healthy." Amon answered to the suggestion. "You, however, present no such problem." The agent laughed, though it was only for the benefit of his surrounding militia unit. The Sergeant of the unit, at that moment, found himself looking through one of the windows of the aircraft.

Outside of the aircraft, another, much more massive, craft dwarfed the first. The larger of the two aircrafts loomed dangerously close to the first craft. Inside, the uncuffed persons stumbled as the plane lurched harshly. "Sir." The Sergeant finally spoke.

"Well congratulations." The SIA agent spoke to Amon, paying no heed to his militia unit's leader. "You've got yourselves caught. What's the next step of your master plans?"

"Crashing this plane…"

The ramp of the larger crafts, the transport plane, opened. With it, four men jumped out attached to tethers. Two land on either side of the smaller aircraft.

Inside, the Special Forces militia unit react quickly to the violent turbulence as the SIA agent glances to Amon. "... With no survivors." At those words, one of the militia spun on his heels. An armored man, dangling outside of the window, released fire with a gun. Another man joins him in unleashing fire upon the plane as the other two attach grapples to the fuselage.

As they both gave a thumbs up gesture, hoisters pulled harshly, forcing the smaller aircraft to angle at an unnatural angle.

As the Plane begins tilting, Amon shoots forwards like lightning and wraps his handcuffed arms around the SIA agent. His legs wrap around a seat back as the entire cabin upends. For a small, but seemingly long, moment, there is tumbling chaos as soldiers fall. With little thought, Amon cracked the SIA agent's neck before releasing him.

The agent fell down onto the Sergeant where they tumbled down into the cockpit door with a rather harsh thud. Dr. Yakushi, who had been strapped into his seat, pushes against the seat in front of him as the entirety of the craft vibrates, attempting to tear itself apart.

Outside, the men climb the up the tail of the smaller plane as it dangles helplessly above the rocky mountains. Then, without warning, its wings tear off.

Amon breaks his handcuffs as if they were made of nothing more than glass before opening his legs and dropping down into the cabin. The rather large man performs a graceful somersault where he then uses his arms to stop himself by Dr. Yakushi.

The men outside attach, what seems like, explosives to the tail of the plain before jumping away. As they swing out, the tail of the aircraft explodes violently.

As the explosion rips through the rear door of the cabin, the armed men dropped down into the aircraft through the smoke, attached to cables. Quickly, a body bag was lowered into the cabin. Amon grabs it before placing it on the backs of the seats near Dr. Yakushi before opening it. Inside was a man around the same age and build as Dr. Yakushi himself.

Reaching over, Amon rips Dr. Yakushi's sleeve before pulling out a length of surgical tube. Within seconds, he jammed a needle into Dr. Yakushi's arm. The, he ran the tube into the body of the dead man. Yakushi watches, horrified as Amon performs compressions on the body that draws blood across the tube and into the man. An armed man pulled the hooded man from before out. Amon reaches out and stops the second man.

"Friend." Amon spoke, garnering the man's attention. "They expect one of us to be in the wreckage." The man nods before unhooking himself from what he had been attached to. Then, he reaches out and grasps Amon's arm.

"Have we started the fire?" Amon nodded in response.

"The fire rises." The man hands Amon his line. The masked man then attached it to Dr. Yakushi before slicing through his seatbelt with a knife. Dr. Yakushi panics and flails before Amon reaches out and takes him into his arms. "Calm, doctor. Now is not the time for fear…" Amon then pulls Yakushi out of his seat.

As they hang in the vertical wind blown cabin, Amon produces a detonator. "That comes later." With that, Amon pressed the detonator. The cabin dropped from around them, revealing the terrifying peaks that hung below. Dr. Yakushi screams violently as he and Amon are hoisted up towards the transport.

* * *

_The _Kyuubi No Kitsune roared violently across the devastated landscape of Konohagakure No Sato as Minato Namikaze grit his teeth. His wife, Kushina, had gone into labor only hours early, giving birth to twins. A boy, and a girl. Someone, somehow, learned of her location and attacked them.

He forced Minato to protect his children before releasing the demon known as the nine tailed fox from his wife. Using his eyes, which beared the Sharingan, he had brought the demon under his control, setting it loose on Konoha. Minato had battled the man, where he revealed himself to be the ancient warrior, Madara Uchiha.

Minato had been able to separate the man's hold over the nine tailed demon, and seemingly pacified him for the time being. And yet, the Kyuubi continued to decimate Konoha at its own will. The Yondaime Hokage had held no choice but to summon the Shinigami, the Death God, to reseal the demon into a new container.

Now, his steely blue eyes gazed down upon his daughter, Mito, as she slept peacefully in the sealing alter. By common law, any Kage sealing a demon had no choice but to seal it into their own flesh and blood. To ensure their loyalty to the village, so it was said. That being the case, the blond haired Hokage was forced to choose between his new borns.

His son, Naruto, may have seemed like the prime candidate. After all, he was a male. The tortures he could endure for being the host would, more than likely, be significantly less than what his daughter could withstand. Yet, it was the Uzumaki females whose life tendencies seemed to make them the prime candidates for sealing.

"Minato." The blond haired Hokage tensed visibly at the voice of an old man. "I hope you're not planning on leaving your village, and more importantly your family, alone without you?" Minato rotated in place to face his predecessor Kage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"What choice do I have, Sandaime-Sama?" Minato questioned in return before gesturing around himself. "My village is dying, and if I don't do something soon, then my family will be too. I have no choice but to seal the demon. Don't you understand, Hiruzen?"

"I understand all too well." Hiruzen returned harshly. "I was Hokage at one point too. And look where's it's left me. An aging man whose family he has cut himself off from. If you want to condemn yourself, Minato, that's fine. But you have no right to condemn your family to a life without you. Not like I have." Minato's teeth grit together in anger.

"Then, what, exactly, do you suggest that I do, Hiruzen?! I have the goddamn Kyuubi no Kitsune bearing down and my village, and you're sitting here, preventing me from protecting it! What do I do!?

"Let me perform the sealing, Minato." The blond haired Hokage's eyes widened at the suggestion as the Kyuubi roared once again.

* * *

"_They _want the Kyuubi container, Minato." Hiashi Hyuuga spoke as he grimaced harshly. It had not been too long ago that Kumogakure had attempted to steal his daughter, Hinata, to use her to breed the Byakugan into their village. The attempt had been stopped and dealt with accordingly by the Yondaime himself.

Yet, Kumogakure cried in retribution at the death of their senator. They threatened to wage war, unless the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was turned over into their possession. "They're not getting my daughter. Not so they can have another Jinchuriki. No so that they can use her as breeding stock! You think I would permit my daughter into the situation yours was almost forced into?"

Hiashi shook his head in response as Minato massaged his temples. "No, not at all, Minato. And that's not what I'm suggesting. But, we both know that if we call Kumogakure out on their bluff, and they wage war, that we'll not be prepared for it. Not after the Kyuubi." It had been five years since the Kyuubi had been unsealed and then resealed. Naruto and Mito had been raised with utmost love.

Granted, Mito may have received a little more attention from the civilians for being both the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage and the Kyuubi No Kitsune's Jinchuriki. Yet, at home, they were treated exactly the same. Equals under the name of the Namikaze banner.

"So then what _do_ you suggest, Hiashi? Do you want to send one of your own in her place? That's not what they're asking for. I killed their senator, and for that they want something of mine. Something precious to me, and promising to them." Hiashi once again shook his head in a negative fashion.

"No. By Elemental Nation Law, Kumogakure can not demand that anyone in our village be turned over to them. If that were the case, any missing ninja that found asylum in foreign villages would immediately be caught by their original village. They do have the right to demand a form of punishment, though not for you considering that you're our Hokage.

"They want Konoha's Jinchuriki? They can't have it. They can demand for such. But the most that they can have, is for your flesh and blood, the 'Jinchuriki' to be placed in a prison. I suggest that the 'Jinchuriki' is delivered to Hozukijo. The Blood Prison." Minato's head reared backwards as his body roared with violent laughter.

"Oh that's rich, Hiashi! You think I'm going to send my daughter to the Blood Prison!?"

"No, and I didn't suggest that. Kumogakure knows that one of your children are the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki. They just don't know which one. I suggest that we send your son, Naruto, to the Blood Prison for a few, just a few, years. Until this entire ordeal overblows. With the right amount of luck, you should be able to place special requests with the warden."

"My son?" Minato questioned incredulously, shaking his head."You're insane, Hiashi. Utterly, fucking, insane. I love my son just as much as I do my daughter. You think I'd submit him to the life of Blood Prison? You think that Kushina would allow that, even if I were that heartless?"

"Just think about it, Minato. You're in a bind. You have very few choices in this scenario, You can send your daughter to Kumo and let them have her. You can't send your son there because they would know he's not the Jinchuriki immediately. You can send your daughter to Hozukijo. You can send your son to Hozukijo. Or you can declare war and allow your village, and your family, to die."

* * *

_Naruto _glanced around Hozukijo's prison walls wearily. Three years. It had been about three years since his arrival in the prison. The prison, for lack of better terms, was hell on Earth. Though Naruto had been spared the seal by the warden, Mui, on his father's request, the man gave him no more kindness. The blond haired child was forced to defend himself in a world where the weak normally fed the worms.

The prison was located in Kusagakure No Sato. Due to its rather convenient placing, and the vast array of criminals that entered it, Naruto had become rather fluent in a plethora of different languages. Though, he wasn't found using those languages a lot, considering that he avoided the masses of the prison like a plague.

As a matter of fact, more often than not, the blond headed child could have been found in either the Prison's library, or in a secluded workout area. And yet, despite this, Naruto's body was unique. While the majority of the masses labeled him a weak book worm, it was rather far from the truth. His body had developed extraordinary skills within the prison.

A natural flexibility, a natural grace to himself, a natural strength that kept his body alive through all of the ordeals that threatened him inside of Hozukijo. But above all, the most natural thing to him was his pull towards water. He could feel it pull and flow in the ocean that surrounded the blood prison.

The only inmates that he could be found talking to were those that had taken him under their wings in an almost mentor like relationship. There were an array of men that held that type of relationship with the boy. An array that ranged from the most hardened of criminals in the prison, to a priest. The priest came to 'bless' the prison and its inmates for guidance to the next life.

Under this man it was that Naruto had received a classical education. The type that priests more often than not received before being able to claim their titles.

Naruto's small body relieved an exhale of oxygen. His arms tightened around his most prized of objects. It had been given to him by his father and mother before he had been departed to the Blood Prison to protect his sister. It had been given to him on the promise that he wouldn't be in Hozukijo long. Three years ago.

The object was a stuffed teddy bear. Using one of the various languages that he had learned, the blue eyed child had named it Osito which would be translated back into 'Little Bear'.

Naruto stiffened visibly as a hand clamped down over his mouth. "Don't say shit kid." A rough, harsh voice commanded as he was dragged backwards. "If you cooperate with me, you're going to be just fine, okay? So listen, and listen good before I get caught. I need to know what all you know about this prison, you understand?

"Me and a special little group are preparing to attack it, and take it down. We're going to release a few people, and then we're going to take over a few villages. But to do this, we need to know everything. Guard routes, time changes, defenses, the warden's watchful eyes. Everyone tells us that you're one of the smartest here. You'd know all of this."

Naruto spoke into the man's hand, though his voice was muffled by the appendage, as his hands fumbled with his teddy bear's skull. "What was that?" The man questioned as he allowed his hand to fall away from the blond headed boy's mouth.

"I said go to hell." With those words, the eight year old swirled on his heels, plunging a knife into the man's hip. Said man released a violent scream of pain as it was ripped from his side before being plunged down into his stomach. Ripping the bladed weapon sideways, the would be kidnapper fell to the ground.

"Warden! Guards! Murder! Murder!" A voice cried out as Naruto raised his weapon high into the air before plunging it down into his attacker. Again, and again, and again the weapon plunged down into the man's body.

* * *

Naruto sat, alone, within 'The Hole'. It had been his punishment for killing the inmate a month ago. The only hole within the entirety of the Blood Prison. And it was placed strategically near the ocean that crashed into said prison. Beneath Sea Level. The hole had been dug fifty years prior, so that Naruto was aware, and held nothing but insanity, and death. Madness and uncertainty for all those forced into it.

The darkness that shrouded the hole was impenetrable. During the daytime, only grotesque shadows cast by the sun were visible to Naruto. And at night, nothing was visible. It was a task just to raise his hand into the air and find it with his eye sight. And with this darkness, came the water.

Being below sea level, the water from the ocean flooded the hole and threatened to engulf him. It was during these nights, when he fought for his life, when he began to understand human kinds mindset, that his natural pull towards water began to grow. He could feel it move and pull around him. Trapping him in their icy embrace.

And it was here that he began to manipulate the water. Unlike the shinobi that he remembered from his home village, Naruto didn't need hand seals. He didn't even have to conjure up the energy known as 'Chakra' to manipulate the element. It just came naturally. It was here that he began planning. Revenge, retribution, and above all, equality.

* * *

"Did you think that I would break?" Naruto questioned Mui, whom only looked at him, enraged.

"You have a lot of nerve to talk to me like that. Perhaps you would appreciate _another_ year in the hole? Would you enjoy that, boy?"

"I'm not a boy anymore." Naruto returned as his icy cold stare pierced through the woman. "The boy you put in that hole is dead now."

"Is that so? Well, I know that you'll be happy to know that I've volunteered you for a little project. The entire masses that have been cultivated for it have all died during its procedures. But, for a _man _so strong as you to survive the Hole, well, it should be perfectly safe, yes?" Naruto said nothing in return as he was shoved forwards. The warden glared after him. "That boy is the Bane of my existence."

* * *

"So, what exactly is this stuff? What's it do?" A man wearing a scientific white coat questioned his acquaintance, who observed the surrounding equipment. The man, bald and with a rather large beard, turned to him.

"A Super Soldier serum? Maybe. It's been provided to us by an unknown militia unit. But this experiment is what's funding my own experiments." The bald headed man returned evenly, turning his head to observe the small child that fought against the binds that held him down. "Begin the process."

* * *

Naruto lay, blind and deaf to the world. Bandages were wrapped around his skull as he lay in his cot, tubes running from his nose and various other places on his body. His head tossed back and forth as he felt the serum used on him, what had been dubbed as Venom serum rush throughout his body. His muscles contracted violently as he grit his teeth.

His mind roamed over the entirety of his short life. There had been love, and equality. But there had also been hate and violence. Rage and inequality. The threat of war if he hadn't protected his sister due to his father's heroics. Due to the fact that shinobi were forever trying to get something over on their enemies.

And that was the entirety of it. The shinobi world was nothing short of a barbaric realism where, if you didn't posses a shinobi ability or didn't have outlying strength, then you were worthless. There were no equals in the world. No equality whatsoever. And therein was the problem with the world. That was why the world acted as it did. Because shinobi existed.

Naruto held an idea in his head, an idea that he had garnered while thinking of his manipulation of water. A way to equalize the world. To level the playing field for those who had no chance of possessing those skills. But he couldn't do it as he was. Not in the Blood Prison. Or, more to the point, not while the Blood Prison was still a Prison.

He needed to become King of Hozukijo. But, to do that, he needed to do one thing. He needed to die. Naruto drew in a deep breath, before using a portion of the training he had received inside the prison. Within moments, Naruto's body had, seemingly, shut down upon itself, his heart rate almost non existent. He was declared dead.

And, just as he had expected, he was not given a proper burial. He was thrown from the cliffs of Hozukijo into the raging currents. In normal circumstances, a human would have died. But the water rushed around his body, pivoted his forwards. His body exploded from the ocean, water turrets levitating him above its icy depths and towards land.

* * *

Mui cried out in surprise as he was lifted from the ground. His body writhed violently as the inmates that surrounded him cheered in appreciation. Then, his body fell through the air, his back slamming down onto his attacker's knee. A sickening cracking sound echoed through the prison yard as Mui yelled violently.

"Help! Guards!" None came to the man's aid as the prisoners began to riot, attacking the guards. Mui's attacker reached down, grabbing ahold of his targets collar, before dragging him along the ground, towards the cliffs of Hozukijo. Mui lay limp, his back broken by his attacker's surprising onslaught.

As he and his attacker reached the cliffs, Mui was able to glare upwards at his attacker. There, to his surprise, Naruto stood, His right hand was wrapped firmly in his own collar, while his left arm was wrapped around the teddy bear that he had arrived in the Blood Prison with. "Uzumaki! I should've guessed you hadn't truly died. Let me go now… Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, release me!"

"That boy is dead." Naruto returned harshly as he lifted Mui over the edge of the cliff. Though Naruto had released Mui, his right hand was outstretched and the Warden flated, suspended in the air. "Call me, Amon." With that, Naruto released Mui, allowing the man to plummet the same distance into the currents he had. With a wave of his hand the raging waters became those normally seen during natural disasters.

Outstretching his left arm, Naruto dropped his teddy bear down over the side of the cliff. "No one deserves to die alone." The blond haired child explained as though the warden was still on land with him. As though he were still alive.

* * *

Amon marched through what had once been the Blood Prison. Now his kingdom, it acted as his base of operations as the men who were once inmates rushed to and fro as guards. Entering what had once been Mui's office, the masked man glanced off into a mirror. He still wore the black long sleeve shirt and camouflage pants he had during the plan attack to make himself bland.

Reaching upwards, Amon grabbed ahold of his mask before removing it. Underneath, the visage of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze came to stare at himself in the mirror. Now seventeen, his face was devoid of any baby fat whatsoever. His muscle mass was far superior to a majority of the shinobi world's, though not quite the grotesque body builder stature that Kumogakure seemed to strive for.

His flawless face was framed by the bangs of his shaggy blond hair. His blue eyes stared cold, void of emotion, back at himself. "Today, it all begins." Naruto spoke to his image. "With the villages releasing their new batch of shinobi, the plan to neutralize them all begins now." Clasping his hands behind his back in a parade rest position.

"Soon, everyone in this world will be equal amongst each other. The corruption already done is unchangeable. It will exist forever. But soon, Shinobi will no longer exist. They will no longer be allowed to keep the corruption growing. Their influence in this world… is over."

* * *

Chapter 1 is finished. Don't worry, I'm still working on Prime Unleashed. In fact, I'm about two or three thousand words into the next chapter. But on my desk top.

What I'm typing on now is a ChromeBook I got from school. It's… interesting. I couldn't use my normal writing program, Libre Office, on this. There's an app for it, but every time I got past the first two chapters it lost connection and disappeared, not saving nothing. So I had to write this on Google Docs.

Which I've done before, I just don't like to. Cause I have to copy and paste this and then go through and separate everything. I could have tried to write this on my computer, but I'm sick. I don't feel like getting up and going into the living room, so you all get a ChromeBook Google Docs chapter.

Anyways, this story is one where it's basically NarutoxDCxLegend of Korra where Naruto is a mix between Amon and Bane. This story was _not_ my personal idea. I was asked by turbulence is welcome to write it. It was turbulence's story idea, and I hope you liked it turbulence. Used the Dark Knight Rises scene like ya suggested!

Well guys, I'm sick and want to sleep. So you all take it easy!

Ha! I figured out how to get past the copy and paste paragraph separation. That made this a lot easier.

Hopefully this fixed the line break problem I've been having.


End file.
